<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>До встречи by Bleeding_Changer, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319029">До встречи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer'>Bleeding_Changer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Changer/pseuds/Bleeding_Changer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как Тренер сказал, что надеется не увидеться, — они не виделись полгода</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>До встречи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рэймонд не любил навязываться.</p><p>Работа, безусловно, иногда вынуждала, но в целом Рэймонд никогда не отличался прилипчивостью. </p><p>С тех пор, как Тренер сказал, что надеется не увидеться, — они не виделись полгода. </p><p>Поэтому случайная встреча двух муравьев в случайной кофейне огромного Лондона-муравейника стала настоящим сюрпризом. </p><p>Мужчины поздоровались, обменялись вежливыми любезностями, как будто никогда не убивали людей друг у друга на глазах, а потом застыли — диалог был исчерпан, как и, судя по всему, желание Тренера продолжать подобное общение. </p><p>Рэймонд очень редко терялся в своих мыслях и — тем более — словах, но Тренер в очередной «шоферской» кепке, устало озираясь на часы, лишал его всякой возможности о чем-то спросить — из общечеловеческого дружелюбия, конечно. </p><p>Когда они оба поняли, что смысла притворяться нет, Тренер как-то вяло кивнул в знак прощания и не спеша вышел из кафе. На улице он нахмурился, осмотрелся, решая, в какую сторону нужно идти, и повернул за угол.</p><p>Рэймонд изучал остывающий американо в своем стаканчике. Глухая обида саднила голодный желудок. </p><p>Он как-то задумался о том, что его никогда не тревожило одиночество. В последнее время (всегда) его окружали люди с разным значением, и его это устраивало. Босс, для которого Рэймонд — лучший из его людей. Банни и компания, для которых Рэймонд — босс. Флетчер, для которого Рэймонд — объект множества приторных, гадких целей. Постоянное окружение в виде недалеких торчков, для которых Рэймонд — тьма на рассвете. А потом появился Тренер, с которым не нужно было эти роли играть. И одиночество вдруг сменило свое значение.</p><p>Кофе показался горче, чем был на самом деле. Рэймонд скривился и понял, что перед уходом Тренера почти сказал ему «до встречи».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>